<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmare by TheAsexualofSpades</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448657">Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualofSpades/pseuds/TheAsexualofSpades'>TheAsexualofSpades</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Un)Wanted and Other Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fae, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Panic Attacks, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, how's that for role reversal bitches, thomas exists in the au as the fae who gave janus powers and now a weird af voice in janus's head</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualofSpades/pseuds/TheAsexualofSpades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>V has a nightmare. A horrible, horrible nightmare. So horrible it tugs at the threads of reality until a snake is summoned into the garden. </p><p>Set between chapters 3 and 4 of (Un)Wanted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Un)Wanted and Other Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gay Fanfiction</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you to the friends who wanted more out of this universe!!! I love (un)Wanted so much I poured so much of me into it so I'm so glad you guys wanted more from it!!!</p><p>also oliver is the sweetest boi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><b>Prompts: </b>nonny: i just wanna say i LOVE your writing!!! if you’re still taking prompts, is there any way you could do something for (un)wanted? like maybe virgil having a nightmare and coming to janus for comfort? if not, that’s just fine!!</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Crazedcartoonaddict: I keep re-reading (Un)Wanted, it’s so good and is now one of my all-time favorite fics EVER. I was wondering if you would ever be interested in writing the scene where V gets his first Oliver hug, I just reread Remus’s chapter and it popped into my head.</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Janus blinks. There’s something wrong.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Instantly he flits right to the garden, searching, scanning, a quiet force in the dark that no mortal's eyes could see. He shifts, stretching, reaching…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">It’s nothing. Not here. There’s nothing here.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The gateway is closed. Patton is elsewhere. The borders to their forest are secure.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Janus takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. <em>Focus. </em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>V. </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">His eyes flare gold and he appears at the side of V’s room, out of harm’s way, out of the sight from the windows, but close enough to hear the quiet murmurs from inside. He closes his eyes and listens, <em>reaching…</em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>“N-no, leave—leave me alone let me go—pl-please let me go—“</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Unbidden, a pulse of magic springs to his fingertips and he bites it back, taking another deep breath and carefully walking closer, willing his aura to brighten.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The gasps inside come to an abrupt halt.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">V’s awake. He can feel it. His fear rolls across the clearing in waves, buffeted back by the thin gold lines connecting them. The clearing grows silent, save for the rustling of leaves and the far away steps of the deer in the night. Janus reaches out and gently tests one of the gold lines, sending a quick spark along it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">A second later, there’s another hitched breath.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“V,” he calls softly, just loud enough to carry along the strands, “can you hear me?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">He waits, hearing nothing save for a little shift inside.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I’m not angry with you, little mouse,” he murmurs, sending a few more little pulses along the strands, “I’m just worried.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">A little longer. He glances around, checking to see if the others have sensed it. Probably not. He’s taken those precautions. Never hurts to be too safe.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I felt you were scared,” he continues, looking back at the room, “I’m outside. You don’t have to come out if you don’t want, nor do you have to do anything. But I’m <em>here, </em>right here, if you’d like me to be.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Something inside the room shifts again. Then he hears V’s voice.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“…how do I know you’re real?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>Hallucinations. Gaslighting? Trauma response? </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Do you remember when I showed you your aura, little mouse,” Janus asks instead, waiting for the quiet affirmative from inside, “if I show it to you again, will you believe me?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“…yeah.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">He closes his eyes and wills the strands to brighten, just a little. “Open your hand, V. And look.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">V’s little gasp brings a smile to his face, looking to see the strands thrum with energy. He wiggles his fingers, making the glow shine a little brighter.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I’m right here, little mouse, right here.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“…J?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Yes, V, it’s me. I’m just outside,” he says softly, turning his hand a little to let the light glow, “I’m here if you want me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">There’s a shift from inside. The strands shudder a little. Another spike of fear.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I can’t—I can’t see you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Janus looks. “I’m not in line with the window, would you like me to move so you can see me?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“…please?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><em>How polite, little mouse. </em>Janus smiles and takes a few steps to the side, coming into view. Because of the glare from his hand, he can’t see V very clearly—well, he <em>could </em>if he used a little more power, but he needn’t do that—except for the matching glow on V’s hand. He lifts his own glow and waves.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Hello. Can you see me now?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Yeah. Yeah, I can see you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Good.” They stand there for a little longer, Janus shifting his hand ever so slightly to keep the glow alive. Then he feels another pulse coming from V. “Little mouse, what’s the matter?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“What?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I could feel you afraid,” he says softly, “that’s why I came. You’re still afraid, little mouse, what’s troubling you?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“…’s stupid.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Nothing that troubles you is stupid, little mouse,” he insists, sending another warm pulse along the strand, “and especially not to me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">V’s glow in the window twitches. “…nightmare.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“A nightmare? I’m sorry to hear that,” he says softly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>The Duke, the Prince, the Heart…they would undoubtedly want to…interfere. But mortals need to be allowed to deal with things for themselves, at their own pace. That’s how you did it, isn’t it?</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Go away. You’re gone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>I am not, little thing. As long as you are here, so am I. </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Janus pushes the voice away and sends another pulse of warmth.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Darling,” he calls softly, “may I help?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“…help?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Yes,” he repeats, “help. If you wish to talk about it, if you do <em>not </em>wish to talk about it, or even if you just want someone to <em>be </em>here…I’m happy to do that too.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">There’s a pause as V thinks, the glow tingling every so slightly. Then a small breath.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“…can I come out?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Of course, little mouse, would you like me to wait here?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Yeah, but—“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“But,” he prompts gently when V doesn’t finish.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“…how will I know you’ll still be there?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Janus bites back a growl and wiggles his fingers again. More of the strands become visible, coming together slowly to form one line, winding from Janus’s hand through the clearing, to the door, through the door, connecting to V’s hand.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Follow the line, little mouse,” he coaxes, “I’ll be right here.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Okay,” he hears V mutter, “okay.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">A moment later comes the soft creak of the floorboards, then the glow moves from the window. Janus tugs gently on the string, encouraging V to move freely through the room, to the door, out into the warm night.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The glow of V’s hand appears accompanied by the slightly shaking silhouette against the outline of the house. Janus waves again, the line gleaming brighter. He holds still, a small smile on his face until V edges close enough that their glows meet. He wiggles his fingers again, letting the glow spread until it covers V entirely, bathing the clearing in golden light.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Whoa…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Pretty, isn’t it?” V turns his head back and forth, looking at his glowing limbs. “It’s always there, little mouse, even when you can’t see it.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Something shifts in V’s expression and he lowers his arms back to his sides. Now that he’s here, he looks a little better.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Hello, little mouse,” Janus says softly, “thank you for coming to see me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Hi.” He shuffles. “Sorry.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“There’s no need to apologize, you’ve done nothing wrong.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I—“ V shakes his head. “Never mind.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“…are you sure?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">He nods. He looks back down at his hands, turning them over. “Can I ask you a question?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Of course.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“You said—in the garden, you said you were the Gatekeeper.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“That’s right.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“How does…” V looks up at him. “How does <em>this </em>tie in to being the Gatekeeper?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“This—“ Janus indicates the glow—“is something all of us can do. We—our magic interacts with you this way, just not in a way that’s always visible.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">V’s eyes widen. “Wh-what?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Easy, little mouse,” Janus soothes, his brow furrowing as V takes a little step back, “shh, it’s alright…what did I say?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I—you—your magic can do things to me without me seeing?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><em>Oh. </em>“Yes,” Janus says softly, quickly shushing him again when he inhales so sharply it’s almost a whine, “but only in very, <em>very </em>small ways. None of which are happening right now.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“What do you mean, ‘right now?’”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“This glow,” Janus says, letting it disperse a little, “is just a visual way of showing the Claim, that’s all. There’s nothing being done to you right now. That’s all the magic can do without being visible. Make the Claim known.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">A tiny bit of tension bleeds out of V’s shoulders. “So…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“All that you cannot see is a powerful magical warning sign to anything that would try to hurt you.” Janus lets the magic pulse through his fingers, wrapping protectively around V. “That’s all.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“O-oh.”V looks at his hands again. “And you—you can all do that?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Yes.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“That might…that might not be so bad.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Oh, this little mortal is <em>lovely. </em>Janus smiles, letting the glow flare up a little more. It brings a soft wonder to V’s face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“So…” V lets his hands fall to his sides. “What about the other stuff?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“The other stuff?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“The…the lines and the strings and those things.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Ah, I see. Those are things that only I can do.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Is that how…you were able to tell that I was…?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Afraid?” V nods. “Partly. Because I was the one to claim you first, you are…<em>I </em>am the one who connects you to the others. I feel it first, then they do.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">V glances behind him. “So why aren’t they here?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Because overwhelming you with more of us may not be the best idea right now,” Janus says, then smirks and reaches out to trail a finger lightly along the edge of the glow, “and I <em>may </em>be a little…possessive.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Possessive?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Over you, little mouse.” He chuckles as V blushes. “<em>There’s </em>that pretty little face.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“<em>No…”</em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Alright, alright…I won’t.” He reaches out to offer V his hand. “I’m done, little mouse, I’m done.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">V rubs his eyes a few times and scrubs his hands over his face. Janus frowns, looking at him, seeing his bare feet, thin clothes. Even in the warm night, it’s not <em>that </em>warm.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Are you cold, little mouse?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“…little.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">He opens his arms, letting the glow warm his chest. “Would you like a hug, then?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">V steps forward, timidly wrapping his arms around his waist. Janus cuddles him gently, one hand coming up to cup his head, gloved fingers easily reaching through the soft hair. The poor little mouse is shivering now, pressed up as he is against Janus.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Shh, shh,” he soothes, holding him a little tighter, “I have you. Nothing will harm you here.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“How are you this <em>warm?</em>”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Magic, little mouse, that’s all it is.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“…can you <em>all </em>do this?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“If we try, yes.” Janus lets his chin rest on top of V’s head. “But I believe the Duke and the Prince run the warmest of us all.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">V hums sleepily from inside his grasp, his head resting against the crook of his neck. Janus chuckles, stroking up and down his back.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Are you falling asleep, little mouse?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">As soon as he asks, V tenses. Another spike of fear courses through him, leaving him awake even as Janus is quick to gentle it away.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“C-can you tell me about the other stuff now?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Lamenting the loss of sleepy V, Janus nods. “I am not <em>just </em>the Gatekeeper, little mouse, the other aspects of my abilities aren’t related to maintaining the separation of our world from the outside world. Not directly.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“…so…” V shifts in his grasp. “What…is it?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Janus takes a deep breath. “…may we sit, little mouse? This may take a little while and I…you’re already trembling a little, my darling.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">V nods, going to pull away when Janus simply sits where they are. He holds on tightly once he realizes what’s happening and nestles comfortably in Janus’s lap.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“…it also might take a while to…figure out how to say this.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“’S fine.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Thank you, little mouse.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>You shouldn’t tell him, should you? You remember what mortals do, don’t you?</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Go away.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>Now, now, little thing, that’s not very polite.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">I see no reason to be polite. And don’t call me that.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>Come, come, there’s no need to be so guarded. Not with me. I know you, remember? </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Not anymore.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>Now we both know you haven’t changed all that much, little thing. </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">I am no longer what you made me. I am something else.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>And yet with every word you speak, little thing, you only become more and more of what I gave you. Why must you be so stubborn? Certainly you realize that I’m only trying to help you, help you with this new little one. </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">He’s not yours.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>Isn’t he? Is he not yours in the same way you are mine? </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">I am yours no longer. You are not here anymore. You left.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>Come now, are you still so hurt?</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">You made me this way. You had your chance. You had your say. I was <em>good </em>to you. For you. And still, you left.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>Things change, little thing. Nothing lasts forever. </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">That’s no excuse. Not for you.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>I am still here in many ways, little thing. I am here in the five of you. That was the purpose, was it not? </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">You left us. Left them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>And I left you with the power to protect them, did I not?</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Janus swallows. “Reality.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“What?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Reality,” he says softly, “that’s…that’s my job. Controlling the gray areas between worlds, the soft shadows where things are and remain uncertain.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“…control them how?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I can shield the garden from those I do not wish to see it. I can sense the connections and ties that hold things together.” He gives V a little squeeze. “And I can protect those I want to be protected.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“...me?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“You, little mouse.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The glow brightens around them again, pulling in more and more light from the golden strings wrapping tightly around them. As he holds V close, the—the <em>voice </em>in the back of his head starts to fade.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>Careful now, little thing…mortals can be fun to play with but they are very, very breakable. </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">I’m not playing. I’m not going to hurt him. He’s not my pet, not my slave, not mine. Not like I was yours.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>You were simply mine, little thing. Seems there are still a few things you won’t let go of. And as much as you deny it, he is yours. And you want him to be. </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Not like that.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>Are you sure you know the difference?</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">I know enough.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Janus lowers his head and gently presses a kiss to V’s temple. “Does that answer your question, little mouse?”</p><p class="p3"><br/>
V nods. “I think so.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Anytime,” Janus promises, “anytime you need to reach for something, for me, find the little golden thread and give it a tug. I’ll come.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“…always?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“For as long as you’d like me to be here.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">V’s quiet. A low rumble starts in Janus’s chest, working to warm the little mouse from the inside as well as the outside, gently stroking his free hands up and down V’s sides. Something worries in the pit of his stomach, perhaps a tiny bit of residual tension from his…musings. Whatever it is, it keeps snapping V awake every time his eyes might close.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Would you like to talk about it, V?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">V shakes his head, his hands clutched tightly at Janus’s cloak. Janus holds him tighter, letting the poor thing bury his head in the crook of his neck. He closes his eyes and gently tugs this way and that at the golden strings, trying to make sure he’s warm and safe and sure that Janus isn’t going anywhere.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“You’re safe now, my darling,” he murmurs, “nothing can hurt you here.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">It’s not working. Janus’s gut clenches when V keeps snapping himself awake, over and over, the tremors growing more noticeable.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“…J?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Yes, little mouse, I’m right here.” Janus runs his hands along V’s arms again. “There’s no need for you to worry.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I—I can’t sleep.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Something dark pools in the pit of his stomach as V admits that.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I’m sorry.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“There’s no need to apologize,” he assures quickly, “I know it’s only been a little while since you felt comfortable enough to sleep at all.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">V shifts. He relaxes his grip a little more to let him pull back, scrubbing his hands over his face again. His hands hook into claws. Janus’s breath catches.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Don’t, my darling,” he says quickly, catching V’s hands in his own, “don’t scratch, little mouse…you’ll hurt yourself.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“They won’t go away,” V says in a strangled whisper, “they won’t—they won’t <em>stop.”</em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“What won’t stop, darling?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“The—the voices.” Janus’s heart clenches. “I can’t—they won’t leave me alone.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Janus knows the feeling.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Oh, my darling,” he murmurs, reaching out to gently stroke V’s face, “is that why you can’t sleep?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">V nods miserably. “I can’t—I don’t—“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Take your time, little mouse, it’s alright,” he soothes, cupping V’s cheeks, “don’t push yourself so hard, my darling, there’s no rush.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">He can’t stop another soothing noise when V <em>whines, </em>be it voluntarily or involuntarily, curling the rest of his arms around the poor thing and rocking him gently back and forth. He shushes another cry, putting his mouth to V’s ear.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I know, my darling, I know, you’re alright, my sweet one.” He trails kisses down the side of his jaw. “I’ve got you, little mouse, I’ve got you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“P-Pat said I could—I could sleep anywhere—anywhere I felt—felt safe,” V manages against the hollow of Janus’s throat, “but I—I—“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The knowledge that V doesn’t feel safe <em>anywhere </em>isn’t a realization, but it rushes over Janus in such a wave that it presses his mouth to V’s cheek again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I understand, my darling, and that’s alright. No, no—hush, little one, come here, it <em>is, </em>you’ve not felt safe for a while now, it’s not going to happen overnight.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“B-but it’s been many nights.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Janus smiles sadly. “I know, my darling.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">He cuddles him close, holding him tightly as the tremors continue to shake the poor thing. Hushing and gentle reassurances begin to fill the golden area. Every so often V will grumble to himself—either out of frustration or exhaustion—but he never raises a hand to himself again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“You’re tired, little mouse, even if you can’t sleep, aren’t you?” Janus asks after a while, running his hands through V’s hair. “I can feel it…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I can’t sleep.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Do you want to try and do something else to get your mind off of…everything?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Like what?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Janus glances around. The doors are still closed. The stars overhead have not moved enough for them to worry about it getting light anytime soon.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Shall we go for a little walk, my darling?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“…where?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“How about to the lake,” he suggests, pulling back to look at V’s face, “to see who else might be awake?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“What?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Have the prince and the duke told you about the creatures that sleep during the day and are awake during the night?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">V nods.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Would you like to go see them?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“…can we?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Janus smiles. “Of course, little mouse. Come on…let’s stand you up, hmm?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">V clambers shakily to his feet before Janus can help him, putting at least a foot of distance between them. Janus frowns, letting the glow settle around them still, adjusting the strands to hold it in place. He nods toward the path that will take them there.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Shall we?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">V nods, walking alongside him. He tries to keep looking forward, to avoid fretting about whether or not he’ll be able to get to V quick enough if he has another attack, but after a few steps he breaks and wordlessly holds out his hand.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">V’s cold fingers wrap around his and he hides a smile, gently tugging him closer.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I’d hate for you to trip, he says, pushing a little more warmth through the strings,“and I’d hate for us to get lost.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Can I—“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">They’ll have to work on getting V to stop cutting himself off.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Yes,” Janus says softly, “you can do what you’d like, my darling.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">After a few more steps, V presses himself up against Janus’s side.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“…thank you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Of course, you’re always welcome.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Out of the corner of his eye, he sees V glance up at him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Yes?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Sorry, it’s just…” V swallows. “Can I…the others said…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">He rolls his eyes fondly. “Let me guess, they warned you that I don’t like to be touched?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“…how’d you know?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Because it’s true.” Before V can yank himself away, Janus wraps two more arms around him, one around his shoulders, one around his waist. “But you are exempt from that rule.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I—uh—“ V glances at the arms suddenly around him— “why?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">He pauses, leaning over to kiss V’s forehead. “Because you’re special to me, my darling,” he murmurs, “and I will never mind being touched by you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">In the soft golden glow, V’s blush still looks as adorable as ever.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Come on,” he murmurs, “the lake isn’t far.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">V keeps a tight hold of his hand as they walk, only relaxing his grip once they make it to the lake. The water is flat, gleaming with the light of the moon, the trees around them sparkled silver in the light.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Pretty,” Janus muses, “isn’t it?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Mhmm.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“What the fuck are you two doing awake?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Janus turns, spotting Remus rising out from the depths of the foliage. His tentacles writhe as he shakes off the water. Next to him, he feels V flinch for a moment from the sudden appearance and step behind him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Good night, Duke,” Janus remarks, giving V’s hand a gentle squeeze, “and I could ask you the same question.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I don’t need sleep the same way you do,” Remus says easily, frowning at Janus.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Then perhaps,” Janus says pointedly, fixing Remus with a look, “you wouldn’t mind us being here.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Remus makes an ‘ah’ sound, finally looking at V and plonking himself down on the ground, crossing his legs.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Hey, little monster,” he says, opening his arms, “you wanna come here?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“…can I?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Sure can.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">V glances up at Janus, who gives his hand another squeeze and lets go. Remus thrums contentedly as V edges closer, letting him pull him down into his lap and cuddle him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Mm,” Remus hums, nuzzling his head into V’s shoulder, “much better.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“You’re warm,” V murmurs, “really warm.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Janus smiles privately as Remus wraps his arms more tightly around the poor thing. The lake is often colder than the other parts of the forest, which is perfectly nice during the day, but not necessarily at night. Judging by the way V turns his own cold nose into Remus, he’s realized that too.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“What brings you here, little monster,” Remus asks quietly, “just wanted a walk?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“…nightmare,” V mumbles, “couldn’t get back to sleep.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Over V’s shoulder, Remus glances up at Janus. Janus shakes his head minutely. Remus nods.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“You’re shaking, little monster,” he says, turning his attention back to V, “I gotcha. You’re safe, safe, safe…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Remus’s litany of ‘safe’ melts a little more of the tension out of V’s shoulders as he grips tightly. Janus glances around, wondering if that means the rest of them are awake as well.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Snakey,” Remus calls after a moment. Janus looks back to see Remus jerk his head to beckon him over. He comes, kneeling down in the soft grass and resting a hand on V’s shoulder. “You wanna tell me a little bit?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“…I felt something spike,” Janus says after a moment, “traced it to the clearing. V was afraid of something.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“And he told you it was a nightmare?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“He did.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Remus nods, curling his arms tightly around the poor thing. Something in his expression makes a little darkness settle in Janus’s stomach. Something he’s not saying.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Not now. Not with V here.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The water stirs. Janus looks over to see ripples spreading out, disrupting the serene reflection. They grow larger and larger as a dark shape begins to rise from the depths.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Ollie,” Remus calls as the kraken’s head appears, “what’re <em>you </em>doing awake?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">V lets out a small huff against Remus’s shoulder. “When does <em>he </em>sleep?<em>”</em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I don’t really know,” Remus confesses as the kraken begins to swim closer, “but I do know that <em>I </em>often end up waking him in the morning.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Oliver, oblivious to the contribution he’s making to the people-who-aren’t-asleep-when-they-should-be group, swims closer, water pouring off of his tentacles as he moves through the lake.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Be careful,” Remus chides as he gets closer, “now is <em>not </em>the time to beach yourself.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Oliver clicks softly, hovering just out of the shallows, until he spots V curled up in Remus’s arms. The kraken trills, lifting a tentacle out of the water and laying it on the grass.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Hi, Oliver,” V mumbles, reaching out his hand to pat the tentacle. The kraken taps him back with a gentleness that <em>almost</em> takes Janus by surprise.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“You should be asleep,” Remus scolds when Oliver reaches for him too, “you have things to do tomorrow.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The kraken burbles.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Wait, what does he have to do?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“We’re cleaning out the dead kelp tomorrow,” Remus explains, “which <em>means </em>he should be resting.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Oliver harrumphs, the water around him fizzing and bubbling with the force of the vibrations. Janus hides a smile. Then the kraken rumbles again, reaching out.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“We can’t play right now, Ollie. You know that.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The kraken rumbles insistently, still reaching. V looks back and forth between Remus and Oliver, trying to figure out what’s going on. Janus does the same. Oliver is rarely one to misbehave, especially by Remus’s standards.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Remus stares hard at the kraken for a moment, before looking down at V in his arms. Realization dawns on his face and he shakes his head fondly at Oliver.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“What,” V says quickly, “what is it? Did I do something?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“No, little monster, you didn’t do anything.” Remus shifts his grip. “Ollie wants to hug you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">V draws back a little.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Because he’s one of mine, he’s kinda tied to the same stuff I am,” Remus explains, “so he can…he can probably tell you’re not real happy right now.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Am I…hurting him?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“No, little monster, like I said earlier, I don’t think you could hurt him if you tried.” Remus nuzzles into the crook of V’s neck as V holds onto him tighter. “He’s just worried.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“…I don’t want him to be worried.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“He’ll calm down.” Indeed, as Oliver lies in the shallows, one of his tentacles still on the grass beside them, the kraken burbles again, his massive eyes blinking lazily. “See?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">V doesn’t look away from the kraken, his hand still resting on Oliver’s tentacle. His other arm, still around Remus, begins to loosen his grip as he leans to the side. Remus glances back and forth between them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“…V, do you want Ollie to give you a hug?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Can I?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Remus chuckles, opening his arms. “For sure, little monster, just make sure you tell him when you’re done. Otherwise, he’ll just keep hold of you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I will.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Janus watches as V crawls carefully out of Remus’s lap towards Oliver. Oliver clicks excitedly and holds still, before carefully wrapping his arm around V.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Be <em>gentle,</em>” Remus says before they get too far away. Oliver rumbles, still curling his arm around V.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“You’re certain he knows what he’s doing,” Janus mutters to Remus as Oliver starts to <em>lift V off the ground. </em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“He won’t hurt him.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Indeed, Oliver gently brings V close to his head, holding him firmly in his arm. V reaches out to rest himself against the kraken’s broad forehead, his cheek resting against the warm skin. The kraken rumbles again, warm and soothing, cradling V amidst the mass of arms. Janus feels little echoes of warmth running along the strings connecting them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Aww,” Remus chuckles next to him, “that’s real cute.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Quite.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Oliver keeps humming, letting V rest against his head. After a moment, Remus presses himself against Janus’s side and turns to mutter in his ear.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“He said nightmare?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Janus turns his head. “He did.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Was he lying?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The darkness in Janus’s gut twinges. “I didn’t sense one.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Neither did I, but that’s your business.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Janus risks a glance at V. He’s still resting against Oliver’s forehead. “Why do you ask?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Because I can <em>tell </em>when he has nightmares. That’s <em>my </em>business,” Remus mutters, “and he didn’t have one tonight.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Janus tenses. But that—so that means…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“…so…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I dunno,” Remus says, sitting back, “but whatever it is, it isn’t <em>his.”</em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>Something is coming for him. Something still has its hooks in him. Something is still trying to hurt him. </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">V is safe on this side of the portal.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>Can you be so sure?</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Yes,” Janus murmurs, watching Oliver set V gently back on the ground, burbling happily as Remus sweeps him into another protective cuddle, “he’s safe here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Come yell at me on tumblr</p><p>https://a-small-batch-of-dragons.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>